


Мы еще не закончили, доктор

by Briguella



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briguella/pseuds/Briguella
Summary: Героиня уже успела несколько раз надавить на доктора, один раз даже буквально прижав его к стенке, но каждый раз Джулиан виртуозно выскальзывал из ее рук и продолжал лишь манить ее к себе дальше. Терпение рано или поздно лопается, а подавляемое желание вырывается наружу. Они покидают дом Мазелинки и Джулиан упорно продолжает настаивать на серьезном разговоре по поводу их вчерашнего поцелуя, но то и дело отвлекается. И терпению все же пришел конец.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak
Kudos: 6





	Мы еще не закончили, доктор

_*Действие происходит после того, как Джулиан и героиня покидают дом Мазелинки, предварительно успев там поцеловаться и уснуть вместе. Джулиан отводит героиню в «тот уютный чайный домик», который оказывается уже совсем не чайным домиком, и снова намекает на важный разговор._

— Что ж, на чем мы остановились? — улыбнулся он, обняв меня за талию и прислонившись спиной к каменной колонне. 

Его улыбка была практически приглашающей закончить то, что мы начали в доме Мазелинки, но его взгляд, несмотря на игривый прищур, оставался холодным. Трудно врать лицом, когда ты все еще невероятно уставший, а судя по тому, как Джулиан сегодня проснулся — сон едва ли послужил ему отдыхом. Он все еще хотел о чем-то поговорить. 

Его взгляд метнулся мне за спину. Он моргнул. 

— Минуточку… 

Улыбка исчезла с его лица. Моргнул еще раз. У меня в горле застрял сдавленный стон разочарования. Снова, господи, снова! 

— Что это у нас тут?.. 

Его рука перестала прижиматься к моему телу и практически соскользнула обратно, но я решила, что с меня хватит. Он все утро бегает от меня. Со вчерашнего вечера подпускает к своему телу невероятно близко, но продолжает мастерски выскальзывать из моей хватки, едва я начинаю метафорически сжимать его за горло. И я бы многое поставила на то, что он не прочь сделать метафору более буквальной, но сейчас… 

— Джулиан, — ладонью я решительно повернула его лицо обратно к себе. Ох, как мило, его глаза снова забегали под пристальным взором моих. 

— …да, ты права, нам нужно пого… 

Я затыкаю его поцелуем. Да, у нас есть тема для разговора, но я все утро не могу дождаться, когда он соизволит не избегать этой самой темы, какой бы она ни была. Так что я, пожалуй, считаю справедливым, если побуду слегка эгоистичной. 

На секунду я отрываюсь, чтобы вдохнуть и дать ему шанс на последние попытки сопротивляться, если его разговор действительно так важен. Его губы следуют за моими, а руки возвращаются на мои талию и спину. Видимо, возражений не последует. 

Его губы становятся все более скользкими от поцелуя. Одна из рук перемещается на мой затылок, зарывается в волосы. По моему телу проходит легкая и приятная дрожь. И, судя по нетерпеливым движениям пальцев в моих волосах, не только по моему. Каждый раз, когда он случайно натягивал рукой прядь за прядью, я замечала, что он начинает зарываться глубже. Хватать увереннее. Я позволила себе совершить глупость и поверить, что без моего контроля он продолжит, и начала расстегивать пуговицы его пиджака. Как только расстегнулась третья, он крепко сомкнул свои губы и уперся в меня лбом, не давая вовлечь его обратно в поцелуй. 

— Послушай, я понимаю, что… — он с театральным вздохом резко прижал меня крепче к своему телу, потому что я продолжала заниматься пуговицами. Мои руки оказались зажаты между его грудью и моей, и я не без удовольствия отметила, что ему откровенно неловко так четко ощущать пару мягких участков моего тела по бокам от моих сдавленных ладоней. — Я понимаю, чего ты добиваешься, но это очень плохая идея. 

Его глаза встретились с моими. В них безошибочно читалось, что я об этом пожалею. Может быть и да. Может быть и нет. Я мало о чем жалею в своей жизни, а рядом с Джулианом в кои-то веки чувствую себя очень решительно. Это ощущается так, будто я точно знаю, что хочу с ним делать. А ведь я не знаю. Я никогда не была такой… напористой. Азра бы описал меня как очень робкую девушку. Графиня, даря свою благосклонность, тоже просит меня быть эгоистичнее и не стесняться, если вдруг мне что-то понадобится. Но в момент, когда Джулиан впервые нацепил то выражение лица и сказал «можешь обыскать меня, если хочешь», я почувствовала, что пожалею, если этого не сделаю. Пожалею, что пропущу что-то важное лично для меня, что-то насыщенное эмоциями, которые я боялась испытывать раньше. 

Мне казалось, что я знала, что такое страсть. Я думала, что желаю своего наставника. Но сейчас я поняла, что мне просто хотелось быть ближе к Азре вопреки тому, как стремительно он отдалялся. Я не хотела его тело, я просто допускала мысль о сексе с ним. А действительно хочу я то тело, которое сейчас так плотно прижалось к моему. И это желание не идет в сравнение с тем, что я испытывала к мужчине, с которым когда-то была связана отношениями. 

«Прости, если тоже пожалеешь об этом, Джулиан, но я буду жалеть сильнее, если не сделаю этого.» 

Я с трудом выдираю одну из своих рук и легко веду по его шее, к затылку, повторяя недавние его движения. Прижимаюсь своей щекой к его, трусь о едва проступившую за ночь щетину. Легко целую под ухом. Джулиан тяжело выдыхает и на секунду отпускает меня, чтобы позволить отнять мою вторую руку, а потом лишь крепче прижимает. Уже даже непонятно, чего он больше пытается этим добиться — чтобы я перестала, или чтобы не смела останавливаться. В любом случае, это мы уже прошли в том заброшенном парке: склонить чашу весов ко второму варианту будет не сложно. И видит бог, я не собираюсь играть в эту игру честно, иначе она обернется для меня поражением. 

Он даже не успевает опасливо произнести мое имя — едва я чуть отстранилась от его щеки, его волосы оказались крепко оттянуты в сторону, заставляя еще больше вытянуть шею под моими губами. Я чувствовала своими ногами, как начали подрагивать его колени, а его пальцы неуверенно замерли в попытке не рвать ткань моего платья, как вчера они пытались отхватить кусок от каменной кладки. 

После буквально пары поцелуев, я нетерпеливо перешла на покусывания: он может вынести очень много боли, и она все еще будет ему нравится, так что я даже не пыталась сдерживать силу, с которой сжимала зубы. Процесс был очень даже увлекательный, но Джулиан не давал мне на нем сосредоточиться: его тело напряглось, начиная с упершихся в пол пяток, и заканчивая нахмуренным лбом. Колонна позади него, будь она менее основательной, по-моему, дала бы уже трещину. Его руки блуждали по моей спине, вгрызаясь пальцами в кожу сквозь платье каждый раз, когда я оттягивала зубами еще немного нежной кожи на его шее. Его дыхание перемешалось с глухими гортанными звуками, которые он очень пытался не издавать, но стоило натянуть волосы посильнее — и он послушно выполнял команду «голос», сдерживая лишь громкость. 

«Господи, что ты со мной делаешь.» 

Когда он в очередной раз еще немного сполз вниз по колонне, его нога скользнула между моих, а колено непроизвольно согнулось, тронув меня моей же юбкой по внутренней стороне бедра. Прохладная, по сравнению с телом, ткань слегка остудила мой норов, и я решила не торопиться. Слегка отстранилась, натянув его волосы еще сильнее, и прижалась к его уху: 

— Джулиан, насколько тебе нравится боль? — мой шепот привел его в чувства самым жестоким образом — заставил опомниться, насколько он наслаждался всей этой ситуацией. 

Он не ответил, но, заметно покраснев, притянул меня за талию еще ближе. Его бедро скользнуло между моими и я лишь чудом смогла повернуть таз так, чтобы не сесть на его ногу самым бесстыдным образом, забыв попытку не торопиться. 

— Будь хорошим мальчиком, Джулиан, — пропела я, ослабив хватку и нежно зарывшись пальцами в его кудри, подтолкнула его лицо к своему. Его глаза предпринимали отчаянные попытки не закатываться, а сам Джулиан явно пытался не упасть от головокружения. Я вытянулась и прижалась, чтобы подарить ему короткий поцелуй в губы, и, к своему смущению, почувствовала одновременно две вещи: то, каким твердым уже давно стал его член под темными брюками, и насколько легко скользила кожа у меня между ног при любом движении бедрами. Ощущение, что я вся щедро вымазана маслом. На секунду своего смущения я отстранилась, опустив глаза. С одной стороны, все так, как мне хотелось, и вот вместо нас уже лишь два тела, опьяненных похотью, а удовольствие соединиться в пошлом танце отделено лишь парой кусочков ткани. С другой, я резко осознала, насколько сейчас позволила себе стать рабом своих желаний. А такого я не позволяла себе еще никогда. 

Джулиан отчаянно собирался с мыслями, пока я молчала, а потом хрипло произнес: 

— Что-то не так? 

В мою голову пришла паника. Но мое тело было расслабленно настолько, что я не могла заставить себя уйти из его объятий. Я подняла глаза, чтобы сказать ему меня отпустить, но встретила в его взгляде кое-что, что свело всю панику на нет. Он все еще пылал желанием. Покрасневшие уши и щеки, распухшие губы, частое дыхание и приоткрытые глаза. Но в последних я увидела готовность остановиться, если что-то действительно не так. Как бы он ни хотел бесстыдно залезть мне под платье, он все еще отдает себе отчет в своих действиях. Как и я. Я не утонула в этом. Я в этом плаваю, пусть и ныряя с головой. 

— Не волнуйся, все так, — мягко сказала я, приложив его ладонь к своему лицу, взглянув в его глаза и прижавшись пахом к его ноге, показательно двинув бедрами. Я чувствовала, как влага тут же пропитала даже его штанину, но он был слишком занят тем, что прятал покрасневшее лицо в мою вторую руку, которая все еще была на его шее, чтобы заметить эту маленькую деталь. Тогда я придвинулась так, чтобы мое бедро задевало бугорок на его штанах, и снова повернула его лицо к своему, заставив встретиться глазами. И начала бесстыдно двигать бедрами, не разрывая контакт во всех смыслах этого слова. 

Я не знаю, что он видел в моем лице, но на его успело отразиться невероятно много эмоций: от мольбы до благодарности, от сожаления до уверенности. Свободной рукой я потянулась, чтобы развязать шнурки на его поясе, но он перехватил мою руку и прижал меня сильнее, начав двигаться в такт мне. Мы так и терлись друг о друга, пока он не сделал несколько решительных рывков, тяжело выдохнув мне в шею, и потом расслабленно откинулся на колонну. Даже ткань его плаща, казалось, пропиталась потом. Моя голова кружилась настолько, что я с трудом понимала, что происходит. Джулиан выглядел… виновато. Его извиняющееся лицо боялось повернуться к моему. Мне не нужно было думать, чтобы понимать, что он не собирается раздеваться, и он выглядел невероятно неуверенно, чтобы надеяться, что он догадается продолжить. 

Собрав все свои остатки находчивости и интеллекта, я сделала две вещи: прижалась к другой стороне его шеи и положила его ладонь чуть ниже своего живота, оставляя последние сантиметры для его инициативы. 

— Послушай, я… — робко начал он. 

— Пожалуйста, — шепнула я тоном, который никогда от себя не слышала. 

Его пах дернулся ко мне навстречу, а пальцы дрогнули, заставив меня непроизвольно приподняться им навстречу. Его тело уловило посыл моего, и раньше, чем мы оба успели подумать, я почувствовала, как его пальцы наконец заскользили в складках моей кожи, безошибочно нащупав нужное место и начав стимулировать его ничуть не деликатнее, чем несколькими минутами ранее он делал бедром. И так было лишь лучше и острее. 

Пока я закусывала губы и показательно выдыхала, давая ему понять, что он все делает правильно, у меня сложилось впечатление, что не стонать ему сейчас стоит чуть ли не больших усилий, чем мне. Я зарывалась в его волосы, натягивала пальцами ткань его рубашки, хватала за пиджак, и слушала, как он старается бороться с вновь накатывающим на него возбуждением. Понимание этого пришло с теплым предоргазменным чувством, заставив меня одновременно извиваться и прижиматься к Джулиану так плотно, как только я могу, лишь бы не сменить угол, под которым сейчас касались меня его пальцы. Кажется, сейчас я уже не была тихой. Не картинно-громкой работницей публичного дома, конечно, но Джулиану пришлось прижать мое лицо ближе к своей шее, чтобы хоть как-то приглушить издаваемые мной звуки. Я буквально растаяла, когда по моему телу прошла первая волна оргазма. Все ощущения свелись к невероятно плотному узлу внизу живота, который словно тек по моим ногам вместе с потом между каждым ударом пульса. Я была очень благодарна Джулиану, который не стал даже начинать трогать меня изнутри — его руки определенно тогда было бы мало. 

Едва отдышавшись, я подняла на него глаза. 

Что-то в моем лице определенно его очень смущало, но он старался не подавать вида и выглядеть снова уверенно. 

— Что такое? — спросила я, соизволив отстраниться и одернув платье. Спереди на темной ткани было несколько темных пятен, которые, слава богу, вполне терялись в складках при ходьбе. 

— Он, конечно, еще не заходил, но тут есть кто-то рядом. Поэтому я и не… — запнулся он, начав дрожащими руками пытаться застегнуть несколько пуговиц обратно. Я отметила, что пальцы одной руки все еще блестели. Блестели мной. 

— Ничего, так даже лучше, — усмехнулась я, снова подойдя к нему на дрожащих ногах, чтобы помочь с пуговицами, — Но даже не надейся, что это последний раз. 

Джулиан снова залился краской, открыл рот, закрыл, снова открыл и посмотрел в сторону: 

— О, а что это здесь, неужели маска доктора?.. — и спешно направился к ней. 

«О, твоя маска всегда с тобой, Джулиан», — подумала я и позволила ему сменить тему. Ведь действительно не в последний раз видимся.


End file.
